


just to be quiet

by bookhobbit



Category: Beowulf: Return To The Shieldlands
Genre: Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early-morning moment stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just to be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a bit shorter than I'd normally post by itself, but whatever, there's no fic for this fandom that I can find and someone's got to do the first one if they haven't already so i might as well put it here. HI I'M IN TINY SHIP HELL AGAIN.

Varr enters the room early in the morning, too early for propriety, but there’s so much to do today before Hrothgar’s funeral that he can’t afford to wait.

Unusually, Rheda is still asleep; normally she’s up with the sun but then, he reflects, grief can change a person’s habits, can’t it? He thinks about leaving but as he begins to turn she stirs.

Caught halfway between staying and leaving, he waits and watches her as she blinks her eyes and slowly sits up, stretching. The neat braid she wears her hair in at night has come half-unloosened, little strands of hair ghosting out over her face.

She looks so soft and small and kind and warm and Varr knows again that he would die for her. He can feel the weight of it catching in his chest, stopping his breath. He would do anything she asked him to, not from duty or obligation, but because she is _herself_.

“My thane,” he whispers on the edge of hearing, and it comes out too reverent, he knows it does. But Rheda, thank gods, is still half asleep and only rubs her eyes and looks at him.

“Good morning,” she says. Her voice is still heavy, and he wishes he could ease her burden, but this is something he cannot touch.

“Good morning,” he says, and they start their day.


End file.
